Demons, Devils and Slayers
by deathgeonous
Summary: Buffy makes a Deal with a Devil and now must save Vergil, both in body and soul.


AN1: I had a bunch of Buffy crossover prologues just sitting on my hard drive in my Buffy subfolder of Fan Fiction Folder and I've decided to release them all in one go along with some updates to some existing Buffy fics I have out. And of course Twisting the Hellmouth is getting more fics, but that's only because they allow Anita Blake crossovers.

Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property that is Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own the intellectual property that is Devil May Cry or any of its associated characters, locations, items, ideas, or anything else that may be associated with it. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any of the intellectual properties that are any other fictional persons, places or things. Those belong to each of their own respective copyright owners. I do not own any real person, place or thing. Those belong to either themselves, in the case of a person, or their real life current true owners in case of a place or object. What I do own is any and every original person, place or thing used in here as well as the story its self. Those very few things are mine. And that's all that ever will be mine.

DEMONS, DEVILS AND SLAYERS

PROLOGUE

A ONE WAY TICKET TO HELL

In a mansion on Crawford Street: Sunnydale California

Buffy stood over the dust of what used to be the love of her life, Angel, with tears in her eyes. She had loved him, and it was that love that had caused him to lose his soul and become the rampaging beast known as Angelus, and it was her love for Angelus' Angel personal that had stayed her hand from truly killing him, until he decided to try to send the world to Hell through the powers of the Statue of Acathla. So she had to stop him, and the only way to do that was to kill him. Unfortunately for both her and the world, he had died and become literal dust in the wind before she could shove his body through the now open portal to Hell, and the only way that it would close was by a sacrifice of the person who opened its blood. Then looking down upon her sword, she saw that it was covered in Angelus' blood, as was she. Sighing, she took one look all around herself with an ending look skyward. Mouthing "I hate you guys." She then rushed through the portal, and disappeared, with the portal closing behind her, while leaving one lone watcher who was crying bitter tears.

In a Hell Dimension far, far away: moments later

Buffy exited the portal and stood there while gaping open mouthed at the sheer number of demons that were surrounding her, and then with a whispered "Oh Shit!" the slaughter began.

In the same Hell Dimension: a few days later

Buffy had been running and fighting for a few days straight now, just how many days though she wasn't quite sure, when she finally found a decent place to hole up for a while. It was a cave with only one entrance, and that entrance was a narrow tunnel that had many twist and turns in it that led to a very nice, very large, and thankfully, very empty cave. All in all, it was perfect for her needs at the moment, and maybe for quite some time into the future as well. For now though, now that she had set up a crude intruder alarm that is, she moaned out "SLEEP!" As she lay down with her sword beside her and then she fell into a deep sleep.

In Buffy's dreams: a little later

Buffy was not a happy Buffy at this moment, for she knew a Slayer dream when she was in one. Shouting out into the current black void "Ok, where's the really and annoyingly nasty prophetic dream I'm supposed to be having right now? If you'd please give it to me now, I'd really like to get on with my sleep, because you know, I haven't slept for a few days due to my being stuck in a fucking Hell Dimension!"

There was silence at first to her shouting, and then as she just grumbled in annoyance, she heard heavy foot falls along with clanking to her left. Looking to her left, she saw a large and armor clad form with a large sword over his shoulder coming towards her.

"Buffy Summers." The black clad armored and cloaked figured spoke in a deep voice.

"Whoa, Darth Vader goes medieval!" Buffy then shook her head and said "I've been spending way too much time with Xander if that's my first response." Then shaking her head yet again, Buffy asked with a cheeky grin "So Sir Black Knight, what can I do you for?"

"Ah, ever the jester, eh Buffy?" The armor clad figure drawled out. Buffy huffed and replied with

"Geez, rude much? Look, I've figured out you're the focus of this Slayer dream, so give me the what for and get going, because I seriously need some Z's here Sir Black Knight."

The figure chuckled and then suddenly they were inside a large castle room with two chairs and a mirror in the center of the room in a triangle formation, with the two chairs taking up the base of the triangle and facing the mirror. "Sit Buffy," The armored figure said in a normal, yet still deep voice, and looking over at the armored figure, Buffy saw him sans armor and had to repress a wolf whistle, and the hot guy in a black overcoat continued on with "We have much to discus, and very little time to do it in, even if time does means very little here." The man said with a small laugh.

Buffy sat in the right chair while the man sat in the left. Raising his right hand like he was wielding a television remote, the mirror begin to show a scene inside of it, and that scene was of this man in his armor fighting of many other men in armor as well as many, many demons. "My name…, is Sparda, and I am a demon lord." Buffy semi stiffened at this, but since she felt that this demon had no hostile intentions for her at this moment, she let him tell the story he so obviously wished to tell her. "Long, long ago, I served a great and Evil Demon Overlord by the name of Mundus, and he rules over his entire plane of Hell with an iron fist. One day, he decided to conquer a human world, and he would have succeeded, but, I stopped him. I weakened him enough that he could not interfere with my plans, and then I slaughtered all of the demons that were in that human world and then sealed the portal shut, infusing the seal with a sacrifice of my own power. I, from that moment on, could only access my demonic powers through a special amulet." The mirror then showed the armored from of Sparda holding an amulet in his hand while he looked at it and then griped it tightly.

"I then lived in that Human world, while protecting it from any demonic threats, until I met a human woman named Eva." The mirror now showed a beautiful blond woman's picture. "We fell in love, and in time we had two, twin boys." The Mirror then showed Eva in bed with two small baby boys in her arms.

Sparda then seemed to stop there, and after a few moments, Buffy asked, "Ok, so what has any of this gotta do with me?"

Sparda then sighed and said "There was a group of mages looking for a way to make a warrior against the darkness in your dimension. They were called the Shadow Men. Mundus was looking for a way to get rid of me, and then he gave them a way to put the soul of a demon lord inside of a human, thus empowering them with some minor demonic abilities. He then sent an attack at my family, and as I transformed into my true demonic form to fight off the small army of demons that were attacking us, I was then trapped inside the first Slayer of your line. And not only have I watched over every slayer since then, I have also been watching my family."

"Um how? And wouldn't they be, like dead by now?" Buffy asked of Sparda.

"I do not know how I can still watch my family, although I assume it has something to do with some sort of perverse form of punishment from Mundus, but as to their livelihood? They still live, for in different dimensions time passes at different rates. In the dimension my sons were in, it has been somewhere between fifteen and twenty years." Sparda said with a sigh.

"Wait, were?" Buffy then asked.

"You caught that? I always knew that you were smarter then you let on, you would have to be. Anyways, yes were. My death and the subsequent death of my wife badly damaged both of my sons. Dante, the younger twin, sought solace in denying his demonic heritage until just recently, and slaughtering all demons that crossed his path. He even set up a mercenary business so he could hunt them for money."

Buffy then whispered "Wish I had thought of that."

Sparda smirked and then continued on after a small snort "On the other hand, my other son, Vergil, decided to embrace his demonic side. His reasoning was that the more power he had, the more likely he was to never be hurt like he had been ever again." Sparda then shook his head and sighed. "He had recently decided that my power was what he truly needed to be 'safe' and thus he was determined to break the boundaries between his world and Mundus' to receive it, never knowing that it now resides inside of you. He had half of my amulet, and he needed his brother's half as well to fully break the seal that I had made. Sadly, he was betrayed by the man whom he worked with on this project, and after he helped his brother defeat the man, he opted to stay in Mundus' Hell to gain power. He was then almost immediately found by Mundus, and he challenged him, and lost. My son is now a prisoner of Mundus and he is even now being tortured."

Sparda then sighed and said "As to what all of this has to do with you, I have a deal I would like to make with you. You are now inside of Mundus' Hell, and here, and only here I can do this. Buffy, I am old, an old and dead spirit. I can no longer do anything about any of this, other than this. I am willing to effectively destroy my immortal soul, negating my existence, to give you the full amount of the power I once wielded. Naturally I will require your solemn oath that you will do a few things once I have done this and am gone. One is that you rescue my son Vergil and bring him back to his world. Two is that you try to open his eyes to the fact that what he was doing was wrong, and three is, as sad as I am to say this, that you stop him from ever doing anything like this again, even if it means his life."

Buffy's eyes went wide upon hearing this and, as she was going to say something, she paused, nodded and then she replied instead with "I will accept."

"You do realize that this will turn you into a demon, a full blooded demon lord." Buffy just stiffly nodded. "Very well then, I will tell you as much as I can about what my breed of demons powers are like and how they work and act while I begin the preparations. The first thing you need to know is…"

In the same Hell Dimension: in a hidden cave: some time later

Buffy awoke quickly and said "Wow, I feel great! Well, great for being stuck inside of a Hell dimension that is. Still, I feel pretty good, much better than I had been feeling." Buffy then shook her head and said "Thank you Sparda, I will rescue your son, and beat some sense into him as well."

Buffy then picked up her sword and looked at it. Then she chuckled and said "I still find it funny that to call out the greatest portions of my new abilities, I need to kill other demons of my kind and use their souls as my weapons, literally!" Buffy then laughed some more and said "Ok, first up, get some info about everything around here. Next up, go out and get me one of those Devil Arms, and then go and rescue this Vergil guy, get him back home and beat some sense into him, and then finally, find my own way home." Buffy then huffed and sarcastically said "Sure, no problem."

In the same Hell Dimension: six months later

Mundus' Hell dimension was a strange one, well to Buffy at the least. It seemed to be set up like a small, medieval, European country, with the smart intelligent demons occupying the towns, and the, less intelligent, to put it mildly, demons being like the literal monsters in the wildlife that preyed on the more, intellectual demons. And then, the truly powerful demons of this dimension, the demon lords, acted as the royalty in this weird place, presiding over groups of the intelligent demons in the name of Mundus. All in all, a very medieval feudal set up here.

Buffy, once she had found a demon town, and once she had gotten over her shock, had slowly made established and then made a name for herself as a hunter of the, less intelligent demons. It provided her with everything she needed, food, money, and most of all, information.

And now, she was meeting with another client for her services, when she blinked and asked "Come again?"

Xindou blinked in surprise to the woman sitting across from him statement. No one was sure just where the woman had come from, and so far none had dared to ask. The most probable explanation for her was that she was a young survivor of a minor demon lord's family that had been purged for displeasing Mundus in some way. And all had felt that it was better not to ask any questions about her, and just be thankful that she could and would kill the monsters in the surrounding area for them for surprisingly little in the way of payment.

"We have a rather large and feral demon lord class monster that has taken up residence in the southern forest."

And then Xindou could only blink in surprise as the Hunter got up and danced a strange dance. At least he thought that that was a dance.

EAN1: No idea when I'll update this, but I wanted to release this along with some other fics I'm releasing.


End file.
